Message in the bottle
by HRS10
Summary: "Je meurs à chaque fois que tu détournes le yeux. Mon coeur, ma vie ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. Cet amour me prendra tout." (Traduction: Love song Requiem- Trading Yesterday)
**Bonsoir, voici une OS écrite au fil de la plume, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et veuillez me pardonner si vous trouvez des incohérences ou autre.**

 **PS : Pour ceux qui lisent ou sont abonnés à mon autre fiction « les bonbons de luxure » sachez que je n'ai pas arrêté la traduction de cette fiction, loin de là, mais suite à mes études j'ai dû mettre la traduction en « pause ». Mais maintenant que l'année est presque finie et que je suis en vacances je vais reprendre la traduction et donc j'espère pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine.**

 **A bientôt et bonne lecture.**

Message in the bottle

Il n'avait jamais rien fait, rien dit qui aurait pu la pousser à s'intéresser à lui et encore moins à tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais faut-il forcément un acte ou une parole pour tomber amoureuse d'une personne ? En pensant à nouveau à lui seule dans son lit, Hermione rejoua chaque moment où ils avaient été ensembles, chaque parole qu'il avait pu lui dire, chaque geste qu'il avait pu avoir à son encontre. Non, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour qu'elle en tombe éperdument amoureuse...Ou peut-être que si finalement ? Tout en se levant de son lit et en contemplant les étoiles à travers la fenêtre, elle se rappela du regard de trop que le maitre des potions lui avait lancé, de cet échange visuel qui lui avait permis de découvrir qui il était vraiment.

Ils étaient en cours, comme à son habitude, Severus Snape était égal à lui même : Sarcastique, froid, distant et cynique. Cependant, alors que tous avaient le regard perdu dans leur chaudron, tentant vainement de réussir leur potion en touillant frénétiquement, Hermione osa lever la tête de son chaudron. Habituellement, elle ne se serait jamais permise de lever la tête de sa potion, surtout au passage le plus important de la concoction. Mais ce jour là, une voix dont elle ignorait la provenance lui intima de lever les yeux, juste une seconde. Cette voix incarnait-elle la sensation que l'on éprouve lorsque l'on se sent observé ? Ça elle ne le saura jamais. Tout en relevant la tête doucement, le regard de la Gryffondor se plongea directement dans celui de son professeur qui, depuis son bureau, la regardait fixement. Bien entendu ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait eu un échange visuel avec le maitre des potions, mais celui-ci était différent. Tout en jetant machinalement trois épines de poisson du diable dans sa potion, Hermione se sentit happée par le regard de jais de Severus Snape. Progressivement, tout se brouillait autour d'elle, elle n'avait plus la sensation d'être dans la salle de classe, ne voyait plus ses camarades qui l'entouraient. Non. A présent elle ne voyait plus que les yeux du maitre des potions et tout ce que ces derniers lui transmettaient (consciemment ou non). Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle vit toute la souffrance et la tristesse qui hantait la vie de l'homme. Plus l'échange visuel se prolongeait, plus elle découvrait ce qui se cachait derrière le masque du Serpentard : les blessures que lui infligeait la vie, son envie d'avoir, l'espace d'un instant, un peu de bonheur et de repos. Progressivement, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer à la découverte de toutes ces choses, elle sentait les barrières de son cœur s'envoler. Seule l'explosion du chaudron de Neville était parvenue à rompre le contact visuel entre les deux sorciers.

Tout en détournant les yeux de la fenêtre et allant se recoucher, la jeune fille versa une unique larme. Oui, ça ne peut être que ce jour-là où l'homme s'est emparé de son cœur et a commencé, malgré lui, à la plonger dans un profond désarroi. Elle le savait. Jamais ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ne serait réciproque. Elle était son élève et même s'il semblait vouloir quelqu'un pour panser ses blessures, jamais elle ne serait cette personne.

Alors une fois de plus la gryffondor s'endormit en pleures dans son lit, ignorant que Severus Snape ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder discrètement lorsqu'elle ne le regardait pas et de la suivre lorsqu'elle allait s'isoler dans le parc. Ce qu'elle ignorait aussi c'est que chaque soir, avant de s'endormir, lui aussi pensait à elle et se rejouait tout les moments qu'ils avaient pu partager ensemble, essayant de savoir si elle pourrait avoir des sentiments pour lui. Comme à chaque fois, la réponse était la même : Jamais elle ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme lui. Ainsi, sans rien se dire, les deux sorciers se consumaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Ils se montraient des signes qui prouvaient que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne percevait ces signes ni n'osait exposer ses sentiments à l'autre, de peur que ce derniers de lui brise le cœur à tout jamais.


End file.
